


Mastering the Technique

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-21
Updated: 2011-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 15:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delays cause Obi-Wan to take matters into his own hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mastering the Technique

Rating: adult

Paring: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: PWP

Spoilers: none

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Authors Notes: Couldn't let the month of May go by without posting an MMOM fic. Thanks to Merry Amelie for the beta. Her comments and suggestions have definitely improved the story but as always I couldn't resist making a few additional changes so all mistakes are mine. Feedback of any kind is always appreciated, onlist or privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com.

******************************

Looking at the chrono for what must have been the hundredth time in the last two hours, Obi-Wan sighed in frustration. He'd been away on an undercover mission to Ord Centus for almost two cycles and had made it back to his quarters a few hours ago to find them disappointingly empty. His comm call to Qui-Gon had been answered by an unavailable message, and his attempt to bypass it had been met with the highest security block. His second call to Anakin had been answered but the padawan hadn't been able to give him much information. He only knew that Councilor Piell had summoned Qui-Gon just after mid-meal, and his master had given him the rest of the day free since he had no idea how long his meeting would last.

Anakin had arrived back at their quarters a short time later, bearing a warm-box with three servings of the dining hall's evening meal and a warm welcome home hug. They had shared the food as Obi-Wan revealed the unclassified portions of his mission to Ord Centus, but both the food and the stories were gone and still Qui-Gon had not appeared. He'd shrugged off Anakin's offer to keep him company with a chuckle, saying the 'until the hot water runs out' shower he planned on taking would surely fill the time until Qui-Gon returned.

The skin on his feet and hands was a wrinkled mass when he finally exited the shower, but there was still no sign of or word from Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan unpacked his bag, but as it mostly contained some filthy clothing to toss into the laundry that took only a few minutes. Pulling on a pair of worn leggings, he headed to the computer, intent on sorting through the two cycles worth of messages that had not been important enough to be forwarded to him in the field.

He managed to read through a few, but his attention was soon wandering to what he really wanted to be doing. Once Obi-Wan had completed his mission report, the long flight back from Ord Centus had left him with more than enough time to plan out his first night home. He'd missed everything about his lover and, after completing the normal pleasantries, had promised himself a long night reacquainting himself with Qui-Gon's body.

Just a few seconds of imagining Qui-Gon's naked skin beneath his lips and fingers had the expected effect. Obi-Wan signed off the terminal, returning to their bedroom to wait. Pulling off his leggings, he turned back the bedding and stretched out on the bed. Fingers locked behind his head, he closed his eyes, letting his mind drift to his imaginings and the promises he'd made during his last conversation with Qui-Gon when leaving Ord Centus.

Years of practice would come into play, clothing being removed almost automatically as they shared hungry kisses. The minute they were naked Obi-Wan would push Qui-Gon onto the bed. Slow would be left for rounds two or three and, after taking a moment to drink in the sight of that amazing body, Obi-Wan would grab the lube from the bedside table and straddle the supine man. He would spread some of the liquid over Qui-Gon's shaft before pressing his coated fingers into his body. A couple of quick strokes would be more than enough. He'd pull out his fingers and lower himself onto the erect penis, finally feeling complete for the first time in two cycles.

His own groan of frustration brought him back to the present and Obi-Wan opened his eyes. His cock was hard and aching and his anus was pulsing, reacting to the images playing out in his mind. Fighting the urge to reach down and bring himself off, he contemplated his options. His first thought was a cold shower but he gave that up, knowing it would only be a temporary fix. He considered his embarrassment if Anakin were to return unannounced and even tried imagining Yaddle and Yoda naked, both to no avail.

Grabbing the headboard with both hands, Obi-Wan closed his eyes again and concentrated on blanking his mind. His momentary success faded quickly as sexual memories broke through. Images of the two of them kissing and cuddling soon turned more graphic. Lying head to groin, lips stretched around erect cocks morphed again until Obi-Wan was lying on his back, his legs resting against Qui-Gon's chest as his lover fucked him.

Obi-Wan reached over the bond to see if the Council had discharged Qui-Gon and groaned again when an echo of concentration came back to him in reply. Taking a deep breath, Obi-Wan struggled to release his frustration. Force only knew how much longer the Council would keep his mate. It was apparent that no amount of mental focus would quell this erection and, he doubted that a quick wank would offer him more than a few minutes of relief.

Deciding it would be better to ask for forgiveness than for permission, Obi-Wan strengthened his shields and opened the drawer in the bedside table. It took him only a couple of seconds to pull out the green dildo he'd bought as a joke a few years back. He'd never really expected that they would use it but Qui-Gon loved fucking him with it. His lover would use it to drive him to distraction, sometimes on its own and other times while stroking or sucking his cock.

In any event, just the sight of it could make Obi-Wan hard, and he knew that it would help take the edge off until Qui-Gon got home. Grabbing the lube again, he poured some over the dildo, rolled onto his side and brought his knees up. Placing the tip against his hole, he pressed it in slowly, relishing the stretch as the solid mass filled him. He groaned in satisfaction when the faux balls came to rest against him.

Intent on drawing out the experience, he closed his eyes as he stroked the dildo in and out. It didn't take much for him to pretend it was Qui-Gon's hand pushing the plastene penis into his body, Qui-Gon's will holding him on the edge and keeping him there. He pushed the dildo all the way in and then pulled it almost all the way out, stopping when the narrower tip was just barely inside him. He kept his other hand on his chest, pinching his nipples and stroking over his stomach.

He kept to the slow pace for quite a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of fullness and the stretch as the widest section pushed inside him. He started to speed up the strokes as he wrapped his other hand around his cock, feeling his balls tighten in anticipation. He could almost hear his master's teasing voice. 'Sometimes, I think you were born to be a whore, Padawan, happiest when you have something shoved up your arse.'

"It's just because you're so good at it, Master," he whispered, sinking into the fantasy. He shoved the dildo in harder and faster, so lost in pleasure that he didn't know he was speaking aloud. "That's it, Master. Just a little more. Fuck, yes," he moaned as he came over his pumping fist.

"It's good to see that you're still learning from me, Padawan."

Obi-Wan's eyes flew open at the amused comment to see Qui-Gon leaning against the door jamb.

Crossing the distance between them in two long strides, Qui-Gon reached down and tugged on the end of the dildo. "Next time, though, wait until I can be here so I can confirm you're using the proper technique."


End file.
